1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for facilitating exhaust action of an internal combustion engine being used as a power-transmitting source of a vehicle, using a depression phenomenon resulting from the induction and acceleration of air resistance due to forward movement of a vehicle such as a motor cycle, a motor car, a vessel, an airplane or the like, thereby improving the output and combustion efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, the output of an internal combustion engine is increased as the number of cycles increases, a cycle being composed of a suction stroke, a compression stroke, an explosion stroke and an exhaust stroke.
However, in the conventional combustion engine having high output and a large number of cycles, the exhaust process is not favorable in that a device for reducing harmful components of exhaust gases and a silencer are disposed within an exhaust pipe, thereby disturbing exhaustion of combustion gases, and a passive exhaustion method forcedly pushing out combustion gases by explosion energy of the internal combustion engine is employed in the exhaust process.
A DOHC engine having a multi valve system is well known as one internal combustion engine for overcoming and improving the above-mentioned disadvantages, the multi-valve system being equipped with 4 to 5 valves to increase the cycle. This engine can increase the output due to constructional characteristics thereof, but can not decrease back pressure.